


All that Zazz

by Rileyisawattflower



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Chicago (Musical) References, Emma and Alyssa supporting Angie on her Roxie debut, F/F, Lesbian Emma Nolan (The Prom Musical)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyisawattflower/pseuds/Rileyisawattflower
Summary: Emma and Alyssa travel to New York to watch Angie make her Roxie debut in Chicago, and Angie couldn’t be more happy to see them.OrEmma takes Alyssa to Angie’s Roxie debut and Alyssa completely loses herself in musical theatre and loves it[!!!FEATURES A SMALL HOMOPHOBIA MENTION AT ONE POINT!!!]
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Journey

**Author's Note:**

> A short (ish???) one to fill the time while I finish off the other prom story I’ve got in the works at the moment.  
> There is also another watt one (and hopefully a heathers one???) planned.  
> Thanks for all the love on both Those magical moments and wallflowers may have thorns!

Alyssa rested her head on Emma’s shoulder, Emma slipped an arm around her shoulder and they waited for the train to arrive, delayed by 10 minutes, the couple were slightly concerned they wouldn’t make it in time.

Tonight was Angie Dickinson’s Roxie hart debut in Chicago, a role she’s been desperate to play for years since she joined the cast.  
She didn’t know that the young lesbians she’d treated like family during their high school time were coming, and they didn’t plan on telling her until they got there.  
The two were rather exited for this, and happy to be there for Angie on a night that she’d been waiting for, for so long.  
If their train would arrive on time, that is.

Alyssa looked up and smiled at Emma, laughing “great, it’s raining now” she scoffed as she gave her girlfriend a loving look  
“Of course...it just had to, didn’t it.” Emma laughed back and pulled the woman beside her close, kissing her and sliding her arm around her shoulder again.  
Alyssa grabbed Emma’s hand and they sat there, soaked in the rain, hoping they’d get to the theatre on time.

Just as they looked up again, a family of four walked past.  
A woman and man gasped and quickly covered their children’s eyes, giving Emma and Alyssa a dirty look and whispering an insult to each-other, and repeating it louder for the couple on the bench to hear.  
Emma was furious, it was a usual encounter for the two, but today, the short-haired girl wouldn’t tolerate it.  
As she stood up to speak, the family hurried away and Alyssa pulled her back down again, she sighed and her face fell from her previous cheerful expression to a sad, blank seeming stare, looking across at the other platform.  
“Emma, babe...it’s okay.” Alyssa whispered in her girlfriend’s ear, she took Emma’s hand again and squeezed it, Emma leaning her head into the tall brunette’s chest and sighing, Alyssa wrapped her arms around her love, holding her gently and continuing to talk to her “don’t let this ruin today hun, I love you.”  
“You too...” Emma’s broken-voiced reply echoed into her ear, and the two both sighed simultaneously.  
At that moment, a train pulled into the station and the couple read the sign on the front, checking the time.  
They thought it was their train, and it was.

They ran towards it and smiled as they stepped on.


	2. The opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show begins, basically...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Here’s chapter 2!

One journey later, the couple arrived at the ambassador theatre, smiling and staring up at the marquee.  
Outside a sign read “in tonight’s performance: ANGIE DICKINSON will be making her debut as ROXIE HART”  
They looked at each other excitedly and ran inside to escape the harsh cold, finally forgetting the events at the station after discussing it for ages on the way there.  
Alyssa presented the tickets and the young lesbians prepared to lose themselves in the performance for the first time in years.

The lights went down, curtains drew open and on stage stood a slim, tall, dark haired woman playing Velma Kelly, she introduced the show and Alyssa and Emma were hooked as soon as the first note of ‘all that jazz’ played.

Suddenly, the stage came to life and the audience was screaming wildly. The couple immediately recognised the energetic, talented blonde who stood before them...Angie Dickinson.  
The woman shone with ease, taking over the stage as soon as she began her first song of the show ‘funny honey’  
Alyssa and Emma were the first ones to stand at the end, and you could almost sense Angie trying not to break character, her pride and happiness beginning to shine through.  
“Crazy what a little...Zazz, can do to a show, huh?” Emma exclaimed as she sat down, Alyssa just smiled and nodded in reply.  
Then, the audience went dead silent, with a short snap of Angie’s fingers, the famously good cell block tango was about to begin...  
Every harmony came out clear and perfect, the dancing was sharp and in time, the acting was mesmerising and by the end, all of the audience were on their feet, cheering for the cast who’d put together such a mind-blowing performance, Emma and Alyssa just stared, in awe at the stage of talented women in front of them.

By the end of the first act, Angie and her co-star were keeping the audience on the edge of their seats with a spellbinding performance of ‘my own best friend’  
This number shook the audience with such force, that many of them stayed in their seats, just waiting for the second act to begin.

Emma and Alyssa stood up and smiled at each other, catching Emma’s hand and holding it tight, Alyssa smiled and simply said “my god...that was the best thing I’ve seen in years, you were so right about Angie deserving the role, she’s amazing! I- I knew practically nothing about this show, and now I feel connected In a-“  
“Connected to a show that’s currently about women murdering their lovers-“ Emma replied, laughing  
“No! Well...yes, but...oh not to do with that!” Alyssa laughed back, stammering through an explanation “every actor is owning the stage like it’s theirs and theirs only, it’s the best thing I’ve seen in years-“  
“You’ve already said that...” Emma scoffed  
“Shut up.” Alyssa giggled back  
The two kissed in the middle of the foyer, attracting stares of hatred and pride from those around them, Alyssa didn’t care, she looked into Emma’s dark, green-ish blue eyes and smiled sweetly, resting her head on her girlfriend’s, just enjoying the moment, letting the whole world melt away.  
Before they knew it, act two was about to begin...


	3. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa and Emma admire how incredible the show is...and attempt to meet Angie after

The couple were too lost in the show to interact or notice those around them for most of act 2.  
Angie crafted a charismatic, engaging, performance as Roxie, playing her with such dazzling originality that the whole theatre were praising her with force and pride by the end of every single one of her songs, Emma and Alyssa leading them all in their standing ovations and overwhelming applause. Every moment was astonishing, keeping the eyes of all theatre-goers on her, watching her every move so carefully and lovingly, eyes aglow with admiration, the couple in the middle row prouder than ever.

Then came nowadays/hot honey rag, the second to last song in the show, Angie and her co-star bounced off of each other perfectly, both of them squeezing every last drop of life out of their characters and leaving it all on the stage. Every second of the song and dance brought Alyssa to the edge of her seat, watching closely, amazed.  
That’s what Emma had always admired about the Broadway performers who stormed her high school not so long ago, they could command a room better than anyone she’d ever known, specifically Angie. Angie was the only person she could count on to give her full confidence, and watching her perform, Emma had no idea how she did it, every second was mesmerising and charming, and the ex-chorus girl held her own alongside her long-time lead cast mate, and stole the show, throwing every inch of herself at the character, really embodying her, so much so that at this point Emma would be surprised if Angie wasn’t actually Roxie Hart in real life!

She was shocked out of her staring by an eruption of applause, and she joined in, smiling and cheering, while watching Alyssa (who was still staring intently at the stage)  
The finale finished and everyone was standing, lost in the magic of a classic musical, performed perfectly, hand crafted by every actor to give the audience the night of their lives.  
Angie Dickinson got the biggest applause, finally someone else appreciated Angie’s talent like Emma had, it was a thrill for the woman to see, and she was happy to see the mother-like actress get the recognition she so rightly deserved.  
And that was it, the best night Alyssa and Emma had in years.  
They threw themselves toward the stage door, hoping to meet again with the actress who’d wowed them that night. Huge crowds, everywhere, Emma grabbed Alyssa’s arm and held tight, pushing through and hoping they’d make it. A million ‘sorry’s later, they made it.  
She signed people’s photos and playbills, thanked fans for coming and took pictures, until her head turned and she noticed the couple at the end of the crowd, they waved at her and her eyes filled with tears, she ran over.  
“E- Emma? Alyssa? I- you were here?” She stuttered, losing the confidence she had on stage   
“Yes! We wouldn’t have missed it for the world, Angie. You were amazing!” Alyssa gushed, the first one to speak   
“Thank you, thank you so much. It’s nice to know you still...care.” She replied emotionally, smiling at the women in front of her   
“Of course we do, Angie. I’ll never forget everything you’ve done for us, and everything you’ve helped me through, we needed to see you tonight, to see you make your debut in a role that means so much to you, not to mention how you absolutely owned it! You were incredible, I loved every second and everything you did on that stage, that’s what I’ve always loved about you.” Emma smiled, happy to see the woman again   
“Emma- Emma honey that...thank you, I needed that so much. I’ve missed you guys. Thanks for coming” Angie cried out, grabbing the women’s hands and holding them.  
“I’ve never lost myself in anything like I did then, I couldn’t take my eyes off of the stage...thank you, for that, it was great.” Alyssa finished, eyes lighting up just thinking about what she’d experienced   
“That’s the magic of theatre, it takes you away...”


End file.
